


Orders

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Father's Gift [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Orders

TJ hopped off John’s lap, excited. “DADDY! Mommy said you can come over!” He was all but dancing in place.

Hearing footsteps from the kitchen, you sat up and whipped around. “So, finally want answers, huh? Oh, and Theo, we’ll have to wait for your grandmother, okay?” He smiled, earning a nod from TJ. “But, one day. Alright, now. Hello Winchesters, Bobby.” His eyes looked at the wide eyed looks as he simply took a bite of the slice of pizza in his hand. “Cold pizza, awesome isn’t it? Oh, I might have taken the last piece.”

“See, mommy?” TJ sat on the couch next to you, his face lighting up.

Dean turned to look at you. “ _Really_? You couldn’t get knocked up by some punk teenager? You went for the middle aged…what are you? Angel? Demon?” His green eyes went towards the mystery man, who chuckled. You shot Dean a glare, wanting to slap him upside the head.

“Shut it, Dean.” John snapped. “Let’s figure things out before you make some stupid comments.”

“I’m not TJ’s actual father.” He pulled your attention from your older brother. “Okay, first, why don’t you untie John?” The man pointed to the still tied up eldest Winchester. “I promise, he’s all human.”

“You did run all the tests.” John spoke up.

Nodding, you looked to Sam to do just that. While Chuck spoke, Sam worked quickly, knowing there were bigger things to deal with at the moment. “Now, before I start, I want to tell Y/N I’m proud of what a good mom you are.” You blushed slightly. “You were young, on the path of destruction, and a switch flipped the second you knew about TJ.” He grinned proudly.

“Now, why are you here if you aren’t his father, but he called to him?” You asked, confused. As John sat on your other side, you gave him a small smile. You were happy he was back, but you couldn’t allow yourself to get comfortable. Not yet.

He smirked, amused. “Because, I am his father.” It was like talking to the Cheshire cat, and you really hated that cat growing up.

“I’m so confused….” You muttered, feeling like you were going insane.

“I’m God.” He told you. “But, you can call me Chuck. Not too into the lord thing as much these days.” Chuck shrugged. “Except for that little tyke. I’m fond of him.” He smiled at TJ.

Dean glared. “Then why not bring dad back years ago? Why not bring his actual father here? Hell, there’s a lot of stupid ass choices you’ve made I should question.” He snapped, angry at the blue eyed man in front of him. “I always assumed you were an asshole, but even all this is low.”

He gave you a sad smile, ignoring Dean’s name calling. “His father died when TJ was about 2.” Chuck told you sadly. “Hit and run.”

Licking your lips, your stomach was in knots. “Now I know…” You didn’t know who he was, but now you knew what happened to him at least.

“Don’t be sad, momma!” TJ spoke up sweetly, making you give him a small smile when he moved over to give you a warm hug.

You kissed the top of his head, thankful for him having changed your life for the better. “Thanks, handsome.” You said softly.

“There’s more.” Chuck spoke up.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course there is!” He scoffed.

“His father? Was being used as a vessel when TJ was conceived.” Your eyes were full of fear. “How do you think he kinda..tapped into my ‘radio’?” Looking at your happy son, you wished that this was all a damn dream. “While the vessel died- his father did not.”

“MY KID HAS TWO DAMN DADS?” You didn’t think that was entirely possible.

Chuck nodded at your question. “Technically, if that’s how you want to look at it.”

It was Sam’s turn to be angry. “And he couldn’t be bothered all this time with him?” He growled. Not once had he showed up showing an interest in TJ.

“I have been.” Came a voice that you hadn’t been expecting to hear that night anymore. Turning, you looked at the vessel that your son’s angel father was using.

You blinked. “J-justin?” You breathed.

“I’m sorry.” His words were being heard, but you weren’t processing them properly. Your entire life had been shoved in a damn blender. “This was my way of knowing him.” He said sadly. “And you.”

Your mind was going a million miles an hour. A man claiming to be God was there, your dead father was back, your son had no issues with it, and your son was technically part angel. Oh, and of course, you were dating his angelic father with no idea to the truth. “Wait, wouldn’t that make him a nephilim? He has no powers…” You looked at Chuck. You would have noticed!

He grinned. “Oh, but he does.” He corrected you.

Justin- TJ’s father- spoke up next. “I refused to let any of the other angels near him. They would have killed him. He’s forbidden.” His eyes went towards TJ, pride shining in them. “There’s now a price on my head, as well.”

“Because of him?” You asked, your mind trying to put everything into place. Justin was a vessel, who you were dating, who was TJ’s father. TJ was a nephilim, who had a bounty on his head, had been talking to God, and had powers. Now, you find out your boyfriend was wanted.

He gave you a sad smile. “I’ve killed many of them. With the help of one other- an angel named Castiel.”

Part of you wanted to rush over and hold him close, thanking him for being there, for saving TJ from a looming death threat you were in the dark about, and more…but you were frozen in place.

Life was about to get a whole lot more hectic.


End file.
